


A Million Dreams

by martianwahtney



Series: prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Tony Being Tony, Tony and Rhodey love each other so much ok, Tony met Bill Joy and cried this is a fact u can't take away from me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god they're so in love it hurts, just a couple of dudes being guys, soon to be iron-husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: genderfluid-pigeon prompted: maybe some tonyrhodey fluff where Tony is on a inventing binge and rhodey takes him to bed to sleep and instead they spend the whole night daydreaming together





	A Million Dreams

It had been 4 days, 13 hours, 34 minutes, and… 10… 11… 12 seconds since Rhodes had seen Tony. If he was being honest he had been worried since the second day. 

“Alright, J, tell him I’m coming in,” Rhodes said.

_“Yes, Colonel,”_

Rhodes made his way down to the lab and found Tony hunched over his workbench.

“Tones,”

Tony didn’t give any indication that he heard Rhodes. Rhodes sight and walked over to him to find him working on some kind of code that vaguely reminded Rhodes of Dum-E’s code.

“Tones?”

Rhodey placed his hand on his shoulder. Tony stiffened and looked up at Rhodes, his eyes were bloodshot.

“Time for bed,”

“But… gotta work on this… thing,”

“Uh huh,”

Rhodes wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and steered him away from the workbench. Tony just shuffled along. Rhodes was glad that Tony wasn’t in one of his more manic phases. Rhodes managed to get Tony to bed under the condition that Rhodes had to lay down next to Tony.

“Love you honey bear,” Tony mumbled.

“Love you too Tones,”

After a few moments of silence, Rhodes assumed that Tony fell asleep.

“Honey pot?”

“Yea Tones?”

“What do you think Wednesday’s gonna be like?”

Rhodes’ heart squeezed at the mention of Wednesday.

“Perfect,”

Tony hummed gently.

“Is that why you went on a binge?” Rhodes asked curiously.

Tony nodded. Rhodes looked down at him, he was curled up against Rhodes’ side, his eyes were screwed shut and his hands were gripping Rhodey’s well worn shirt.

“Wednesday is going to be everything we wanted and more,” Rhodes said.

“It’s just gonna be me ‘n you, Tones,”

“What about after?”

“After?”

“We’re gonna go on whatever elaborate honeymoon you have planned for us, and we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives as husbands,”

Tony made a soft noise and buried himself further into Rhodey. Rhodes glanced down at him to find him blushing.

“You embarrassed, Tones?” he teased.

Tony looked up at him, all soft and sleepy. His cheeks were still a little red and there was a smile on his face.

“Husbands,” he said quietly.

“Husbands,” Rhodes agreed.

“Then what?”

“After our honeymoon we’re going to come back here, and we’re gonna keep being badasses, and we’re gonna keep parenting all the little strays you keep collecting-”

“Two. I’ve collected _two_ ,” Tony protested.

“Yea and they’re a pain in my ass,”

“And when we’re old and decrepit-”

“We’re already old and decrepit,”

“Yea speak for yourself,”

Tony snorted.

“We’re gonna retire in some house in the middle of nowhere, Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers will have their own space, and we get to relax, maybe start a garden,” Rhodes said quietly.

“I like gardens,” Tony agreed.

“I know,”

“I can update the bots wheels so they can go outside. I think Dum-E would love gardening,”

“All that dirt on my hardwood floors,” Rhodes mourned.

“Lot’s of windows,”

“A piano. You know I love seeing you play,” Rhodes added.

“A big bookcase for all your dorky history books,”

“Remember when you cried when you met Bill Joy?”

_“He wrote the internet!_ ” Tony squeaked.

Rhodes just smiled softly.

“And I didn’t cry. I just. It was dusty,”

“Uh huh,”

“Get some rest Tones,”

“Love you platypus,”

“Love you too Tones,”

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
